


Lucky in Love

by DeRezzed



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: But over all very tame, Fluff, I am blaming Durr for dragging me into Boxing Hell, I have no idea what else to tag, Like cavity inducing almost, M/M, Or maybe not if you know me, Some slightly suggestive parts, Surprise couple!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeRezzed/pseuds/DeRezzed
Summary: He was lucky. What more could he say?





	

He was lucky.  
  
There was no way he could deny that. He had a beautiful home, a gorgeous husband, two rowdy but endearing sons. He had his dream job and his husband had retired from his boxing career 4 years ago, though he had rather reluctant to do so. He had no choice, due to both old age and his body unable to keep up with the stress it caused it. But the important thing was that they were happy. And it wasn’t like his husband had to completely give up his passion for boxing. He worked at the gym that had sponsored him as a coach, one wanting to follow in father’s foot steps, helping with the family business.

  
But that wasn’t all. His handsome and ever talented husband also found passion in his work. So they would sit at home, side by side chatting and working together. While his husband had raw talent, he was still far behind him currently. Oh but he knew that the ex-boxer would catch up to him in no time. It was just the way he was. So he did his best hone his husband’s potential.

 

He stared at the stunningly handsome man beside him, wondering how everything had managed to work out between him. He had been so _horrible_ to the other at first. But then he eventually saw the man he once despised in a different light. First he admired him…and then he became infatuated with the boxer. He assumed it would be one sided. An unrequited crush and to forever be hated to the man he had once been so cruel to. But…man forgave him for it. Eventually they became friends. Then best friends…and shockingly, even more.

 

“Hey…” His husband spoke up, looking over at him. His husband looked so serious for a few moments, it almost worrying him. Then the man broke out in a wide simile, leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips. “I love you Masahiko.”

 

Umezawa’s face flushed, his heart pounding the first time he had seen one of his husband’s matches. He kisses his husband back, then pressed there foreheads together. “I love you too Ippo. More than anything.” Umezawa responded. Ippo’s face flushed, still managing to look adorable after all these years. “Even your Manga?” He asked in hopeful tone.  
  
“Mmm….well, I wouldn’t say that…”  
  
“W-What!?” The look on Ippo’s face was priceless. Umezawa laughed and pressed a kiss to the ex-boxer’s forehead.  
  
“I was joking Ippo! I love you more then anything, including my Manga.”

 

The muscular male let you a delighted laugh and wrapped his arms around him before lifting the slimmer male up, twirling him. Umezawa let out a startled yelp before laughing as well.

 

…Until he noticed that his foot had knocked over his inkwell, soaking his desk and the manga page he was working on in black ink. “SHIT!” He yells, managing to wiggle out of his husband’s grasp and running over to his desk.   
  
“Oh no! Honey, I am so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to…!”  
  
“It is alright. I know was an accident.” Umezawa says, smiling a bit. It was always cute watching his husband to get worked up over little things like it was the end of the world. You would think he would have grown out of it, but manga artist was personally glad that he hadn’t. Once  he had cleaned up the mess, he felt the muscular chest of his husband push up against his back, his strong arms wrapping around his waist. “I am still sorry. Anything I can do to make it up to you?” Ippo murmured his ear, his voice taking on a deeper tone than normal that sent a jolt of excitement straight down his spine.  Turning in his husband’s grasp, Umezawa looked up into those big brown eyes with a smirk. “I could probably think of _something_ …”

 

**“Eeeeeeeeew!”**  
“Pops, Dad, we are RIGHT here!”  
  
The voices of their adopted son’s caused them to jump apart from each other, both of there faces scarlet. The eldest rolled his eyes and spoke up again. “I am heading over to the shop. Grandma has a big group today and needs all the help she can get.” Even after all these years, Ippo’s mother refused to give up working on that fishing boat. He left with a wave, saying he would call if he was going to be home late. They lived with in walking distance, so he didn’t bother waiting up.   
  
“And you promised to help me train at the gym today!” The youngest said, practically hopping up and down. Ippo rubbed the back of his neck, clearly forgetting that promise he had made.   
  
“Alright, alright. Give me a minute and I will drive you to the gym.” Ippo said to their youngest. He let out an impatient groan but left the room anyway. The ex-boxer turned around and gave Umezawa a sheepish grin. “Looks like I am going to have need a rain check on that…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Chuckling, Umezawa just kissed Ippo again. “Of course. I will see you both later.” He replied. Ippo gave his husband a big grin and hugged him tight (almost _too_ tight) before turning to leave. He paused before looking over his shoulder to look at Umezawa.“Oh! And before I forget. Remember when you said you loved me more then your Manga?”  
  
Nodding his head, the artist looked at his husband, clearly confused. “Yeah, why?”   
  
Ippo gives his husband the most radiant smile he had ever seen before replying. “I just thought you should know. I love you more then boxing. And I always have.” With that said he left the room, leaving Umezawa with a crimson red face, a racing pulse and weak knees. The manga artist had to brace himself against the nearest wall, slowly sliding down it as his legs give out. “That man is going to be the death of me.” He wheezes out. Just when he thinks he can’t fall any harder for the man, Ippo finds away to make him love struck all over again.   
  
As he sat there, flustered with a swarm of butterflies fluttering around his stomach, a warm smile graced his lips. _‘Yes.’_ Umezawa thought to himself. _‘I am very lucky indeed.’_


End file.
